


Killing Time

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, lazy worldbuilding with regards to alien biology because its porn who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Then maybe,” Jasper growled, “you should find something to entertain yourself with.”The edge in her voice didn’t seem to deter Spinel. The other gem only sighed, a pointedly dramatic gesture that ended with her draped dejectedly over the arm of Jasper’s chair. She stared at the screen display on the desk for a few seconds, apparently deep in thought. Then her large, oval eyes swivelled to Jasper.“Wanna do it?”-Jasper's confused, frustrated and directionless after the Diamonds' decision to enter a new era of peace. Spinel's just bored.





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be real ive put like. the bare minimum of thought and justification into this. i was up til 1:43am writing it because i was feeling sad and horny, and also because i saw a picture of spinel sitting on jasper's face and thought waow hot. anyway enjoy i guess

Paperwork, Jasper was coming to realise, was not her thing.

She stared at the cascading lines of numbers on the datapad and willed them to make sense. Maybe, if she just had a little patience, they would suddenly transform into something she’d be able to understand. Maybe she could power through by sheer force of will.

The datapad display remained stubbornly illegible, and Jasper had to take a deep breath to avoid hurling it as far as she could over the desk.

So. Gemkind was reformed now. The colonies were being freed, and the Diamonds had apparently to take their  _ entire race _ in a “different direction”. Not that she would ever question their decisions, of course. But.

_ But _ .

Peace had certain… unfortunate side-effects. A regime that wasn’t conquering any more didn’t need soldiers. That meant quartzes like her had to be reassigned, taken out of the field and given new jobs.

Her grip tightened on the datapad. Maybe some part of her should be grateful - in the old Diamond Authority, a quartz who acted out the way  _ she _ had would have just been shattered. But fighting was something she’d been  _ good _ at - she’d lived for the rush, the thrill - hell, she’d been  _ made _ for it. Not… whatever remote-outpost-surveillance job  _ this _ was.

“Heeeeey, Jasper!”

And her supervisor certainly didn’t make things any easier.

Jasper spun in her chair, fighting to keep the scowl off her face.

“Spinel,” she said. “Do you need something?”

Spinel had been sent here a few days ago to check up on Jasper. The irony made her stomach churn - Spinels were entertainers, court jesters, and she was supposed to treat this one as her superior? But the Diamonds seemed to like the little clown; and  _ someone _ apparently had a vested interest in Jasper’s “rehabilitation”, which meant that instead of being left well enough alone to suffer under paperwork and mediocrity, she also had to deal with Spinel’s so-called supervision.

Spinel cocked her hips, folding her long, looping arms with a flourish.

“Nah,” she said. “I just wanted to see what you were up to. I’ve checked up on all of the other observation stations here already. Sooooo… anything interesting going on?”

_ Deep breaths _ . Jasper didn’t  _ dislike _ Spinel, exactly - but her presence was grating, and combined with the situation and the mind-numbing paperwork it became practically unbearable.

“No,” she managed to say in an even tone. “Not unless you find sector profile data interesting. And speaking of which, I’m really getting behind, so if you didn’t have anything else to tell me I would appreciate being allowed to return to my work.”

Anger had started to creep into her tone, but amazingly, Spinel didn’t get the hint. Instead, she came closer, walking two fingers up the desk until she was stood right next to where Jasper was sitting.

“But I’m  _ boo-ored _ ,” she groaned. “There’s  _ nothing _ to do on this stupid rock! If I have to spend one more day just signin’ off missives or something I’m gonna scream.”

“Then  _ maybe _ ,” Jasper growled, “you should find something to  _ entertain yourself with _ .”

The edge in her voice didn’t seem to deter Spinel. The other gem only sighed, a pointedly dramatic gesture that ended with her draped dejectedly over the arm of Jasper’s chair. She stared at the screen display on the desk for a few seconds, apparently deep in thought. Then her large, oval eyes swivelled to Jasper.

“Wanna do it?”

Jasper had to make a conscious effort not to drop the datapad she was holding.

“What,” she intoned. 

Spinel propped herself up on one hand, twirling the other idly in the air.

“ _ Do it _ . Y’know, bang, screw…” She leant over, punctuating the words with pointed eyebrow-raises: “ _ Make love?” _

“No,” said Jasper. “Yes. I - knew what you were referring to.” She put the datapad down on the desk - its continued presence seemed wildly inappropriate for the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. “ _ Why? _ ”

Spinel just shrugged again - as if they were discussing a wholly unremarkable topic, like the weather, or soil strata, not  _ this _ \- “It’s fun,” she said. “And it’s good stress relief, which it seems like you could  _ really _ use right now. No offence. So we could kinda help each other out!”

Jasper leant back, kneading the skin above her gem. Spinel was still looking at her, but an uncharacteristic shyness had begun to creep into her posture at the lack of response.

“We, uh, we don’t  _ have  _ to,” she added. “Like, if you don’t wanna, just say. It’s fine if you don’t - y’know - something like that with  _ me, _ I mean, I get-”

“Shut up for a moment,” Jasper muttered. She reached both arms above her, rolling her shoulders and cracking her kneck. Then, with a snort, she stood from the desk.

“Yeah, screw it, actually,” she said, turning to Spinel. “Not like I was getting any work done right now anyway.”

For a moment, Spinel’s mouth formed a perfectly round ‘o’. Then her face split in a grin, and she bounced to her feet. “Well c’mon then, let’s go get comfortable!”

  
  


Their spaceship had a small area set aside as living quarters. It was fairly spartan, but comfortable enough, with a soft floor and scattered pillows should they choose to sleep or just to relax for a while. Spinel practically skipped through the doorway, spinning on her heel to beam up at Jasper as she ducked into the room.

“Sorry,” she said, slightly sheepish under the look Jasper was giving her, “I’m just so excited! It’s been  _ ages _ since I got to do this with anybody.”

Jasper settled herself on the floor. “Same here. Hopefully I’m not too rusty.”

Spinel’s eyes froze on her grin, and she bit her lip with a shiver.

“Did’ya have somethin’ in mind then, huh?” she asked. “You can take the lead, if ya want. I’ll be happy with most anything.”

Jasper sized her up for a moment; then she leant back, beckoning Spinel to come sit on her chest. The other gem was all too happy to oblige, giving a delighted squeal when Jasper grasped either side of her waist and tugged her forward.

“This work for you?” she asked, chin brushing up between Spinel’s legs. Spinel wrapped one arm loosely around Jasper’s wrist, bringing the other hand up with thumb and forefinger together.

“Does it  _ ever _ ,” she cooed. “Lemme just slip into something more  _ ac-com-mo-da-ting _ …”

She snapped her fingers, and the maroon fabric around her boxy hips disappeared in a shimmer of light. There was a moment of consideration; then the featureless skin between her legs seemed to ripple and twist as new apparatus formed there. When it had finished, Jasper brought a thumb up to gently part the slit. The flesh inside was a deep pink colour - there was a small opening to a muscular passage, and above a little nub of flesh, cleft at the bottom like an inverted heart.

“Cute,” Jasper chuckled. Spinel opened her mouth, but whatever she’d been about to say was cut off with a gasp as Jasper brought her own mouth up between her legs.

Jasper mouthed against Spinel’s new genitalia, almost like a soft kiss, before licking a long, wet stripe up the length of the slit. Spinel gasped again, and Jasper felt her knees squeezing either side of her head as her tongue slowly circled the nub of flesh at the top. She moved down, using her thumbs to gently spread Spinel apart as her tongue dipped into her entrance, and Spinel’s hips ground into the motion.

“Golly,” she breathed, “that’s - oh, that’s  _ real  _ nice.”

Jasper stuck her tongue a little deeper, wiggling it from side to side and enjoying the way Spinel shuddered and squirmed. Then she pulled back, taking the nub ever-so-gently between her teeth and tugging -  _ that _ earned her an honest-to-goodness yell from the other gem, the grip around her wrist suddenly becoming vice-tight.

The key, for the moment, was to not let Spinel get too used to the rhythm. Jasper would mouth shapes against her, then abruptly stop to lap at her entrance, or run her tongue along the folds. Every new motion would elicit a new sound from Spinel - soft groans, or hums, or sweet little  _ ah-ah-ah _ s as Jasper’s tongue slid in and out of her - and every one undid her just a little bit more, until she was barely keeping herself upright across Jasper’s shoulders. Jasper tightened her grip on Spinel’s hips, pushing her down against her and driving her tongue in  _ deep _ , as deep as it would go. Then, slowly and slickly, she pulled out. Spinel’s face had been screwed shut, but as Jasper shifted position below her, one eye slid open.

“Hey,” she slurred, mouth tugging itself into a wobbly grin. “You’re, uh, good at this, huh.” 

With what seemed like great effort, she drew herself upright, drawing in limbs that had been lazily strewn across the floor. Her face was flushed with colour, and her gem was thrumming with a bright pink glow. “Why’d you stop? Wanna switch, or sm’thn? It hardly seems fair that I’m gettin’ all the fun.”

“I’m good down here,” Jasper said. She undid her hand from the coils of Spinel’s arm, holding it up and waving. “Just wondered if you wanted to try something bigger.”

Spinel’s eyes, glazed over with pleasure, followed Jasper’s fingers for a second or so before the penny seemed to drop. She gave a choked whine, apparently taking in for the first time the way that with their size difference, Jasper’s other hand practically encircled her hips thumb-to-forefinger.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Yes. Wow.  _ Very  _ yes.”

Her anticipation was almost palpable as Jasper slowly brought her hand to her mouth, dragging a long orange tongue down one digit and back up. She made a show of hooking it behind her teeth, sealing her lips around it and then dragging them off with a wet  _ pop _ . It had the desired effect; Spinel was practically vibrating under her grip as she brought the finger up and pressed it against her entrance.

For a moment, there was slight doubt that it was going to fit. The dainty little hole between Spinel’s legs looked far too snug a fit for the larger gem’s fingers. But almost impossibly, the flesh there began to part, until there was a slick  _ squelch _ and Spinel’s wavering moans went up a half-octave and Jasper was reminded just how  _ stretchy _ the other gem was.

She pushed in up to the second knuckle; then, when another glance upwards had convinced her that Spinel was doing fine, pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. WIth her other hand, she lifted Spinel up to give her better access. If she had been loud before, it was  _ nothing _ compared to when Jasper’s tongue started back up on that sensitive nub of flesh above where her her finger was rhythmically pumping in and out, in and out. Some of the time she would make a token effort to form words, wails of praise or encouragement, but mostly she was too far gone to make anything other than shrieking, gasping  _ noises _ .

Jasper stopped at the apex of one thrust, lifting Spinel even higher and uncurling another finger. “Think you can take a second one?” she called, and Spinel tried to drag herself back to lucidity, eyes half-lidded and lines of drool running down her chin.

“Yes,” she panted, “fuck yes,  _ please _ -”

“Are you sure? You’re so tight already.” Jasper brushed the two fingers against Spinel’s twitching entrance, letting her voice drop to a low growl. “I might break you apart.”

“No, I’m - I’m good, I can take it, I promise I can take it -”

Jasper ground Spinel’s hips down barely a half-inch. There was resistance, then suddenly give.

“Something so big inside you,” she taunted, as impossibly tight heat slowly enveloped her fingers. “There’s no way it would fit.”

Spinel’s head lolled forward; she made a desperate sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

“Please,  _ please _ I’m so  _ close _ , just fucking  _ give it to me  _ -”

Another half-inch. Then Spinel was bottoming out on Jasper’s fingers with a yowl as her hips were yanked sharply down. Jasper lifted her shoulders up, curling around on Spinel to get a better angle to thrust into her again and again and again, so deep she could see the bulge of her fingertips stretching the other gem’s abdomen, gripping her tight as she shuddered and writhed and her voice went higher and higher until -

Spinel went rigid suddenly, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent gasp. The limbs that were wrapped around Jasper’s own tightened and  _ clung _ , squeezing her like she was a lifeline; the others coiled and flailed, her free hand grasping aimlessly at the carpet. The glow in her gem had been building, but now the light in it was almost overflowing, sending ripples scattering across her skin. She stayed frozen like that for a moment, clutching and quivering. Then, slowly, she deflated, collapsing spent against Jasper’s chest as her limbs slithered loose.

Jasper ground her fingers in one more time, feeling Spinel shudder against her. Then she slowly pulled them out, shifting so she was propped up by her elbow as her other hand supported Spinel’s boneless form. Spinel curled into her touch slightly, and Jasper huffed.

“How was that?” she asked. “Feel good?”

“Mm-hmm,” Spinel hummed into her chest. She took a deep breath in, let it out shakily. Then she abruptly drew herself into a sitting position across Jasper’s lap, pulling her legs in and trying to school her face into a normal expression. It was clear she hadn’t properly recovered yet, eyes unfocussed and smile wobbly, but she pressed on despite the quaver in her voice.

“It’s your turn now, right?” She pressed her quivering hands weakly but eagerly against Jasper’s chest. “It’s not much fun if only one person gets to enjoy it. I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Jasper put her other hand behind her, and shook her head.

“Nah. I’ve always been more of a giver for these sorts of things. Not that keen on being touched.” As the corners of Spinel’s mouth began to droop downwards, she continued - “Besides, I have plenty of fun with this. It’s nice to know that there’s still something I’m good at, and… it’s nice to watch you. Seeing you glow for me - hearing you moan so pretty, and knowing it’s all because of what I’m doing that you’re coming undone like that -  _ that’s _ what I enjoy.”

She was aware of a huskiness in her own voice. Spinel seemed to have noticed it too, because the flush had returned to her cheeks. She laughed breathily, cupping her face and glancing away.

“We just got done, but gee… hearin’ you talk like that is making me feel all  _ excited _ again.”

She looked back, shyly. Jasper caught her gaze, and licked her lips.

“In that case,” she said, placing Spinel on the floor and moving to crouch over her, “how about we make this a best of three?”


End file.
